With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches, the typical household today has numerous electronic devices performing numerous tasks. This proliferation had also led to a proliferation of the number of applications that execute on these devices and the numbers of application vendors. Bugs are a common occurrence on many of these devices, often because some of the applications are not developed properly. Also, when devices interact in an ecosystem, such interactions can cause additional unexpected bug events as it is often hard to account for all possible device interactions in all possible environments.